1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a casting net, more particularly, to such a casting net that includes a reinforcing strip to maintain the structural integrity of the casting net as it descends into the sea.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of casting net and sea trawling systems have been placed on the market in an attempt to improve the fishing yields generated by both commercial and leisure fishers. Such systems include trawls with suction mechanisms or conveyor arms, netting suspended from attachment arms, and hand held collapsible nets.
Trawling systems that include a suction mechanism are well suited for commercial harvesting of shrimp and small fish. Such systems allow commercial fishing boats to harvest large quantities of fish or shrimp while complying with environmental regulations concerning the harvesting of non-targeted species, such as turtles. However, trawling systems with suction capabilities are more expensive to purchase and maintain than traditional casting nets because of the movable parts. In addition, these trawling systems suction water along with targeted species, which requires the boat to have a reservoir for housing the water as well as the harvested species. This may add to the cost of operation by restricting the amount of the catch and draining fuel because the added water weight creates drag.
Trawling systems with conveyor arms incur some of the same problems as the suction systems. The number of movable parts within a conveyor arm system increases the initial expense of the machine and requires greater maintenance or repair costs. In addition, the added weight of this machinery to a boat will likely increase the drag on the boat, and thus, increase the fuel consumption to propel the boat through the water.
Netting systems suspended from supporting arms allows for towing the net to the fishing boat, easing the physical workload of the fishers. However, such systems also require that expensive, and perhaps unnecessary, modifications be performed on the fishing vessel so as to support a net weighted down with targeted species and other bycatch.
Collapsible nets are the simplest and least expensive systems in use. However, the collapsible nets disclosed by the prior art are directed for use by leisure or sporting fishers or are of such bulk as to require the use of a helicopter for collection, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,239.
The present invention is aimed at an improved casting net by offering a relatively inexpensive system for deep sea fishing. The present invention is a hand-tossed casting net so that no motorized trawling system nor attachment arms are required to tow the net. The present invention is additionally reinforced with a sufficiently rigid stripping that maintains the structure of the net as the net descends deeper into the water, and thereby allows fishing at greater depths than presently available casting nets. Many types of aquatic life live closer to the sea floor, thus the present invention allows the user to tap into an abundant supply of target species.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,239 issued in the name of Thomas et al., describes an automatically-closing drop fishing net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,580 issued in the name of Vanderplaats, describes a collapsible fishing net apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,528 issued in the name of Peacock, describes a trawling system and trawl device for shrimp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,187 issued in the name of Bentzley, describes a brine shrimp harvester consisting of a conveyor belt fitted with a plurality of net-fitted frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,373 issued in the name of May, describes a shrimping net with vibratory bottom roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,047 issued in the name of Collins, describes a collapsible, wheel-supported shrimp trawl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,700 issued in the name of Marleau, describes a collapsible fishing net apparatus.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the casting net industry.